jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Dyfcia001/Zawsze będę przy tobie, przyjacielu
To opowiadanie z okazji 500 edycji. Nie mogę uwierzyć, jak ten czas szybko leci. Jeszcze niedawno nie było nawet stówy, a teraz 500.Chciałabym bardzo podziękować Asti 1432 - za ogromną motywację, długie wyczekiwanie nextów a przede wszystkim za to, że w ogóle komentujesz i czytasz moje opka. Twoje komy bardzo dużo dla mnie znaczą. Dlaczego? Przeczytałam dwa świetne opowiadania, jedno twoje a drugie Karolci 55555 i to dzięki nim postanowiłam założyć konto na wikii i pisać opowiadania. To dzięki tobie moje życie nabrało więcej barw i dużo, dużo wełny ( :P ). Gdyby nie ty, nie pisałabym tego, ani żadnego opowiadania. Dziękuję też wszystkim, którzy czytali i komentowali moje opowiadania. Wracając do opowiadania, oto krótkie info: -Będę pisała pogrubioną czcionką. -To NIE JEST opko z Hiccstrid, u mnie żadnego Hiccstrid niema i nie będzie. -Czkawka ma na początek dwa lata, ale jest bardzo ( pfiu, MEGA ) inteligentny jak na swój wiek. -Szczerbatek ma tyle lat co Czkawka. -Będę pisała perspektywami Czkawki i Szczerbatka. -Nie ma Valki, ale może będzie, zależy od weny. -Stoick oddał Czkawkę do sierocińca po porwaniu przez smoki Valki. -Naturalnie czasy wikingów. -Wiem, dzieci powinny seplenić, ale jak Czkawka nie mówi to będę pisała normalnie. -Trwa wojna z Berserkami. -Opowiadanie będzie (chyba ) smutne (tak wiem, prawie zawsze u mnie są smutaski ale, sama nie wiem czemu, lubię czytać, pisać i oglądać smutaski oraz ogólnie płakać. Niektórzy pewni zapytają, dlaczego lubię smutaski? Smutne historie wydają mi się najpiękniejsze). -Opowiadanie będzie długie. -Maksymalnie będę "przeskakiwała" o pięć lat. (chociaż nwm) -UWAGA! Spoiler dotyczący opka- jak już wspomniałam powyżej, opowiadanie zaczyna się jak Czkawka ma dwa lata a ( taki mam zamiar ) kończy się śmiercią Czkawki w wieku siedemdziesięciu lat. - Wiedzą kto to jest McGyver (xD) . Ale krótkie info... mniejsza o to, miłego czytania! Rozdział 1),, Jeśteś moim pielwsym psyjacielem" To jest Berk, duża wyspa pełna lasów, gór i jezior. Jedynymi ,, szkodnikami" , jak to mówią dorośli, są smoki. Ale Berk walczy teraz z innym wrogiem, Berserkami. Oni są podobno gorsi od smoków. Tak w ogóle to jestem Czkawka. Zapytacie się pewnie, skąd takie głupie imię? Odpowiada na to mój wygląd. Jestem chudy, słaby, mam brązowe włosy i zielone oczy. Ogólnie nie wyglądam jak wiking. U nas jest taka tradycja, że najsłabsi są nazywani Czkawka. Właśnie stoję przed tylnymi drzwiami sierocińca. Jakby tu wyjść? Opiekunki z sierocińca są zajęte opatrywaniem rannych, więc nie zwracają na mnie uwagi. Jest! Wreszcie znalazłem to, czego szukałem, stołek. A myślałem, że po moich ostatnich wypadach do Pyskacza i do lasu wszystkie pozabierali. Drzwi były zamknięte. Na szczęście wczoraj w kuźni zrobiłem kolejne trzydzieści scyzoryków ( opiekunki regularnie zabierają je Czkawce, więc co jakiś czas robi ich więcej ), które otwierają wszystkie zamki na Berk. He he, nie bez powodu mówią na mnie Mały McGyver (xD). Otworzyłem drzwi i pobiegłem do lasu. Na małej polance bawił się mały smoczek. Obok niego spała jego matka. Chciałem odejść, ale potknąłem się o korzeń wyrastający z ziemi i wypadłem zza krzaków. Smoczyca obudziła się, wstała i podeszłe do mnie po czym powąchała. Oba smoki były całe czarne. Powoli podniosłem się z ziemi. Smoczyca nie miała nic przeciwko. Mama małego smoczka gestem głowy pokazała mi, abym wszedł na polankę. Zrobiłem to, a mały smoczek od razu był chętny do zabawy. Bawiliśmy się jakieś dwie godziny i położyliśmy się na trawie ze zmęczenia. -Jesteś moim pielwsym psyjacielem. - smoczek mruknął jakby chciał powiedzieć: Ty moim też. Polizał mnie po policzku. Podczas naszych zabaw zauważyłem, że smoczek nie ma zębów. -Wiem jak cię nazwę! - smoczek spojrzał na mnie zaciekawiony - Scelbatek! - smoczek polizał mnie i zaczął skakać ze szczęścia. -To jak Scelbatku? Bawimy się dalej?- w odpowiedzi Szczerbatek szturchnął mnie łapką i uciekł, proponując berka. I jak? Podoba się? Next może jeszcze dzisiaj :) Proszę o szczere komy Bawiliśmy się do wieczora. Mama Szczerbatka odprowadziła mnie do wioski i wróciła na polanę. W sierocińcu zastałem zdenerwowane opiekunki. -Przecież w zeszłym tygodniu zabierałam ci te scyzoryki! Oddaj je wszystkie!- spuściłem głowę i wyjąłem dwa z kieszeni w spodniach po czym oddałem je opiekunce - Wszystkie.- wyjąłem po pięć z każdego buta i oddałem. Spojrzała na mnie surowo i wyciągnąłem kolejne osiem z pod kamizelki. - Już wszystkie?- pokręciłem przecząco głową i wyjąłem pięć ze skarpetek i pięć z tylnych kieszeni spodni. Oddałem wszystko i powiedziałem: -Już wszystkie. - jeszcze mnie dokładniej przeszukały i poszedłem za opiekunkami na kolację. Rozdział 2) Siodło i pierwszy lot (radzę teraz słuchać tej muzyczki --> 1) Przez pięć lat codziennie przychodziłem do Szczerbatka. Dni mijały nam na zabawie i lepszym poznawaniu siebie. Teraz mam siedem lat i mój plan dnia to: Wstać przed opiekunkami sierocińca, pójść do Szczerbatka, kiedy będzie się robiło ciemno wracam do sierocińca, coś zjem, rysuję, robię plany siodła dla Szczerbatka i kładę się spać. Teraz właśnie skończyłem projekt siodła. Szczerbatek będzie zadowolony. Siodło będzie bardzo lekkie i wygodne, a będzie bardzo wytrzymałe. Przepraszam, że tak mało, ale niestety wena poszła na wagary :/ Next może jutro. Perspektywa SzczerbatkaEdytuj Dzisiaj tak jak zawsze cały dzień spędziłem z Czkawką. Powiedział, że ma dla mnie jakąś niespodziankę i jutro ją zobaczę. Ciekawe co to jest? Zasnąłem, przyśnił mi się dziwny sen Szedłem u boku Czkawki, który miał na oko dwadzieścia pięć lat. Ziemia po której stąpaliśmy była zniszczona, tak jak cała wyspa… Dopiero teraz rozpoznałem tą wyspę… to było Berk… Czkawka spojrzał na mnie. W jego oczach było wyraźnie widać strach. -Co my zrobiliśmy…- szepnął. Okropna scena zniknęła, pojawiła się następna Byłem w jakiejś klatce, nigdzie nie widziałem Czkawki. Do krat podszedł jakiś mężczyzna i powiedział: -Teraz twoja kolej, demonie.- byłem cały skuty, ale mogłem chodzić. Mężczyzna zaprowadził mnie do jakiejś innej celi, nigdy wcześniej jej nie widziałem, ale czułem się, jakbym widywał ją niemalże codziennie. Mężczyzna zdjął kajdany i wyszedł. Wrota przede mną otworzyły się i wyszedłem na arenę. Wrota naprzeciwko mnie też się otworzyły, ale nie zobaczyłem kto lub co zza nich wyszło, ponieważ obudziłem się zalany zimnym potem. Co miały znaczyć te sny? Czy to były wizje ukazujące przyszłość? Może to tylko złe koszmary, które nigdy nie zdarzą się naprawdę? Już zaczynało się robić widno, więc wstałem i poczłapałem do jeziorka złowić sobie śniadanie. Perspektywa CzkawkiEdytuj Jak zawsze wstałem gdy tylko słońce pojawiło się na niebie. Popędziłem do kuźni dokończyć siodło dla Szczerbatka. Obiecałem mu je dzisiaj dać. Skończyłem wieczorem i od razu ruszyłem w stronę lasu. Tuż przed lasem zatrzymała mnie Astrid. -Gdzie idziesz? I co tam masz za plecami? -A co cię to obchodzi? Muszę załatwić swoje sprawy. -A po co ci siodło?!- o nie… wódz. -E…no, ten tego…- słowa zaczęły mi się plątać. Spróbowałem uciec do lasu, ale złapał mnie jakiś wiking. Kiedy mnie złapał, przez przypadek krzyknąłem -SZCZERBATEK!!! -Co to ma znaczyć?!- Boże miej mnie w opiece. Oby Szczerbatek usłyszał mój krzyk… -A co ja was tak nagle obchodzę, co?! Zawsze mnie wyśmiewaliście albo nie zauważaliście, a teraz postanowiliście się mną zainteresować! Zacząłem szukać jakiegoś wsparcia, jakiejś pomocy… jest!!! Szczerbatek! Siedzi na pobliskim drzewie i wszystkiemu się przygląda! -Nie chcesz po dobroci, to wyciągniemy to z ciebie siłą!- wszyscy wyciągnęli broń. Szczerbatek zleciał z gałęzi i strzelił plazmą pomiędzy mną a Stoickiem. Założyłem mojemu przyjacielowi siodło i wsiadłem na jego grzbiet. -Lecimy Szczerbatek.- Odlecieliśmy jak najdalej od tej przeklętej wyspy. Rozdział 3) Powrót Smoczego Jeźdźca cz.1 Rok temu uciekłem z Berk. Mam teraz osiem lat. W ciągu tego roku znalazłem mamę, zamieszkałem z nią w Smoczym Sanktuarium, zrobiłem płonący miecz, Piekło i strój do latania. Lecieliśmy ze Szczerbatkiem niedaleko Berk. Właśnie trwał atak smoków. -Dołączamy do ataku, Mordko? Polecieliśmy w stronę Berk. Zaczęliśmy ze Szczerbatkiem niszczyć katapulty itp. Po skończonym chyba piątym strzale, ktoś nas zestrzelił. Wylądowaliśmy na głównym placu. -Kim jesteś?- zapytał Stoick podchodząc do mnie. -Ooo… zapomnieliście już o mnie?- mężczyzna wytrzeszczył na mnie oczy. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko, lecz wiking tego nie zauważył, ponieważ miałem maskę. -T to ty? Czkawka? -Wow! Zapamiętałeś moje imię! A myślałem, że zapomniałeś o nim kiedy oddawałeś mnie do sierocińca! – powiedziałem lekko zły. Stoick zaniemówił wyciągnąłem Piekło i uwolniłem Szczerba. - Nic ci nie jest, Mordko? – smok pokręcił przecząco głową. - To dobrze. -Czkawka!- obok nas wylądował Chmuroskok z mamą na grzbiecie. No to mam przechlapane. -Ile razy można ci powtarzać! Znowu gdzieś odleciałeś, nic mi nie mówiąc! -Musimy tutaj?- mama rozejrzała się po mieszkańcach wioski i powiedziała: -Wsiadaj na Szczerbatka i lecimy. -Nigdzie nie lecicie! Do lochu z nimi! Smoki skuć i na arenę!- wikingowie zaczęli podchodzić do nas z bronią. Chmuroskoka i Szczerbatka znowu złapali w sieci. Przed nami wybuchła plazma, i pojawiło się dwanaście Nocnych Furii, w tym mama Szczerbiego. Jeden ze smoków powiedział, o dziwo w języku wikingów: -Jeżeli ktoś chociażby tknie Smoczego Jeźdźca, będzie miał do czynienia z nami! – wszystkie ryknęły, a wikingowie się odsunęli. -Smoczy Jeździec? Kto to?- zapytał ktoś z tłumu. '-Smoczy Jeździec powstał setki, a nawet tysiące lat temu, aby powstrzymać przodków Drago a teraz samego Drago Krwawdonia. A ten Jeździec jest trzynasty i ostatni. -Dlaczego ostatni? -Ponieważ od początku świata było zapowiedzianych trzynastu Jeźdźców. Każdy miał zadanie pokonać przodka Drago. Wszyscy w tych starciach ginęli, tak jak przodek Drago. -Czyli, żyjecie kilka tysięcy lat? -My żyjemy aby chronić ostatniego Jeźdźca. Zginiemy, kiedy on pokona Drago.- skinął łbem w moją stronę. -Wracajcie do Sanktuarium. – powiedziała do nas mama Szczerbatka. Uwolniłem Chmurka i Szczerbiego, po czym odlecieliśmy w stronę Sanktuarium. Po drodze nie mogło obyć się bez pytań: -Dlaczego poleciałeś na Berk? Będę zła i tu zakończę rozdział . Next najpóźniej w piątek :) Przepraszam, ale mam mało czasu :/ Będę od teraz dodawała po rozdziale, może być? Piszcie czy się Wam spodobało ;) Rozdział 4) Powrót Smoczego Jeźdźca cz.2 -A dlaczego ty nas śledziłaś? -Byłam pierwsza.- gdy na nią spojrzałem, już wiedziałem, że nie wygram. -No dobra. Poleciałem tam, ponieważ byłem na nich zły. Chcieli zabić mnie, a co ważniejsze, chcieli zabić Szczerbatka! Każda kula plazmy sprawiała, że moja złość zmniejszała się. Teraz twoja kolej. -Na prawdę?- skinąłem głową, a ona rozpoczęła swoje wyjaśnienia -Cmuroskok zachowywał się jakoś dziwnie. Dopiero po jakimś czasie zrozumiałam, że chce mi powiedzieć abym za tobą poleciała. Tak dotarłam za tobą na Berk. Przepraszam Was, że tak mało, ale nie mam za bardzo czasu. W piątek dodam resztę rozdziału. Może jednak nawet jutro. Wróciliśmy do Sanktuarium i położyliśmy się spać. Miałem już plany na jutro. Polecę na Berk, nie zważając na to, co mówi mama. Ona mnie nie rozumie, nikt poza Szczerbatkiem mnie nie rozumie. -Polecimy jutro na Berk, Mordko? – spojrzałem w zielono-żółte oczy, które budziły mnie każdego dnia i pocieszały, kiedy tego potrzebowałem. W jego oczach widziałem odpowiedź ; Jak chcesz, polecimy. Gdzie ty tam ja, gdzie ja, tam ty. – No to jutro lecimy na Berk. Rano obudziliśmy się z Mordką przed mamą. Polecieliśmy na Berk. Wylądowaliśmy nad Kruczym Urwiskiem. Zacząłem bawić się ze Szczerbatą Mordką. W trakcie zabawy zauważyłem, że nie jesteśmy sami. Zatrzymałem się, a Szczerbatek spojrzał na mnie pytająco. -Nie jesteśmy sami, Mordko. Ktoś nas obserwuje. – Mordka rozejrzał się i zawarczał. Podążyłem za jego wzrokiem i wpatrzyłem się w krzaki. Usłyszałem brzęk broni upadającej na ziemię. Ktoś nie potrafi być cicho. Spojrzałem na Szczerbatka i razem podążyliśmy w stronę krzaków, zza których lekko wystawał topór. Nie byle jaki topór, wykuty przeze mnie, na specjalną okazję. Wykułem ten topór na Święta, podobnie jak bronie innych moich rówieśników. Po prawej stronie ostrza jest wygrawerowany Śmiertnik Zębacz. To Astrid siedzi za krzakami. Westchnąłem. -Astrid, wyłaź. Wiem, że to ty.- krzaki poruszyły się lekko i wyszła zza nich Astrid. - Po co nas podglądałaś? – spytałem spokojnie. Nie miałem założonego hełmu, zresztą jak zawsze kiedy bawię się ze Szczerbkiem. -Byłam tu pierwsza. Kiedy przylecieliście schowałam się. – spojrzała w moje zielone oczy. – Ale, skąd wiedziałeś, że to ja siedzę za krzakami? - Pokaż topór. – podała mi swój topór, lekko się wahając. – Ja go wykułem. Podobnie jak broń dla Sączysmarka, Śledzika, Mieczyka i Szpadki. – wskazałem na prawą stronę ostrza. – Wygrawerowałem tu Śmiertnika Zębacza . U Sączysmarka jest Koszmar Ponocnik, Śledzika Gronkiel a u bliźniaków po połowie Zębiroga Zamkogłowego. Kiedy przyłoży się przyłoży ich miecze do siebie, wyjdzie cały Zębiróg. – oddałem topór Astrid, która byłą w lekkim szoku. -A … znałeś już wtedy JEGO? – skinęła głową w stronę Szczerbatka, który dalej był gotowy do ataku. -Poznałem go, kiedy miałem dwa lata. – spojrzała na mnie zaskoczona. – Teraz pewnie pobiegniesz do wioski, powiesz że tutaj jestem i zabijesz Szczerbatka a Stoick mnie? - Nie. Po co mam zesłać na ciebie śmierć? Znasz smoki najlepiej z wszystkich wikingów … - przerwałem jej. - Jest jeszcze moja mama. – wywróciła oczami i kontynuowała : -… wytresowałeś Nocną Furię, zrobiłeś płonący miecz, jesteś Smoczym Jeźdźcem i jesteś inny od wszystkich. - O co ci chodzi mówiąc INNY? –‘’’ ‘’’ zauważyłem, że Mordka już nie warczy, tylko jest zainteresowany rozmową. -W przeciwieństwie do innych myślisz też o innych. Przykładem są smoki. Kiedy brałeś udział w ataku, razem ze swoim smokiem niszczyliście katapulty i uwalnialiście inne smoki. Nie myślałeś o tym, aby zabić jakiegoś wikinga tylko o to, aby smokom nic się nie stało. Nie martwiłeś się o siebie, tylko o twojego i inne smoki. Dlatego jesteś inny.- zatkało mnie. Wymieniłem zdumione spojrzenie z Szczerbatkiem. -Skąd to wiedziałaś? - Jej zgadłam! – ale byłyby jaja xD Wracając do opowiadania: -Bo było to po tobie widać. Gdybyś chciał, zabiłbyś wtedy wodza. -Z chęcią zabiłbym go za wszystko co mi zrobił. Mógł mi przynajmniej powiedzieć, że to on jest moim ojcem i to on oddał mnie do sierocińca! Nastąpiła długa cisza. Przerwała ją Astrid : -A … po co przylecieliście na Berk tym razem? -Znowu na atak. -To … ja już sobie pójdę. – pozwoliłem jej odejść, po czym zwróciłem się do Szczerba – Śledzimy ją i zobaczymy czy nie wygada? – smok spojrzał na mnie jakby chciał powiedzieć Na co czekasz? Wsiadaj i lecimy! Po chwili z powietrza śledziliśmy Astrid. Biegła do wodza. Szczerbatek spojrzał na mnie pytająco. -Tak, Mordko. Robimy porwanie. – Szczerbatek zapikował w dół łapiąc Astrid. Kiedy byliśmy wysoko nad ziemią, odezwałem się do przerażonej dziewczyny – Mama nie uczyła, że to nie ładnie kłamać? – zacząłem naśladować jej głos - ,, Nie. Po co mam zesłać na ciebie śmierć? Znasz smoki najlepiej z wszystkich wikingów, wytresowałeś Nocną Furię, zrobiłeś płonący miecz, jesteś Smoczym Jeźdźcem i jesteś inny od wszystkich.” - Puść mnie! -Da się zrobić. Szczerbatek, wiesz co robić. – przelatywaliśmy akurat nad głównym placem. Pod nami zebrała się cała wioska. Szczerbatek puścił Astrid i zapikował w dół aby ją złapać. Lecieliśmy obok niej zbliżając się do ziemi. – To jak? Wiesz co zrobić? -PRZEPRASZAM! Słyszysz?! Przepraszam! Złap mnie! – Szczerbatek ją złapał i postawił na ziemię. Bez słowa odlecieliśmy i wróciliśmy nad Krucze Urwisko. Bawiliśmy się resztę dnia, a wieczorem wzięliśmy udział w ataku. -Szczerbo, tam, związany Śmiertnik. – właśnie Mordka zniszczył kolejną katapultę. Szczerbatek leciał tuż przy ziemi i zeskoczyłem z niego. Podbiegłem do związanego smoka, a raczej smoczycy Ktoś zgadł, że to Wichura? i uwolniłem ją. Spojrzała na mnie z wdzięcznością, a ja się zapytałem – Mogę chwilę na tobie polecieć? – Śmiertnik Zębacz skinął głową i wskoczyłem na jej grzbiet. Po chwili zauważyłem sylwetkę Nocnej Furii lecącej w naszą stronę. Podziękowałem smoczycy i zeskoczyłem z niej. Złapał mnie Szczerbatek. Przez kolejny tydzień pomagałem smokom. Już nawet nie muszę pytać o to, czy mogę na nich polecieć. W powietrzu przeskakuje z smoka na smoka. Pomagają mi dotrzeć do złapanego smoka, potem któryś mnie łapie i zanosi do Szczerbatka. Właśnie trwa atak. Podchodzę do związanego Koszmara Ponocnika. Ktoś zgadł, że to Hakuś? Smok warczy. Kucam i wyciągam w jego kierunku rękę. Przyłożył do niej pysk i przestał warczeć. Wyciągnąłem Piekło i uwolniłem go. W biegu złapałem się jednego z kolców grzbietowych smoka i wzbiłem się razem z nim w powietrze. Zauważyłem sylwetkę mojego przyjaciela i puściłem się Koszmara Ponocnika. Oczywiście Szczerbatek mnie złapał. -Czkawka!!! – nie, nie, nie! Teraz? No nareszcie mnie znalazła… -Tak, tak wiem. Jak mogłem tak po prostu sobie polecieć nic ci nie mówiąc. – odwróciłem się od mamy i zeskoczyłem z Szczerbatej Mordki. Złapał mnie Zębiróg Zamkogłowy. Kontynuowałem uwalnianie smoków, a mama patrzyła z podziwem jak przesiadam się z smoka na smoka. Stało się coś dziwnego. Smoki odleciały. Został tylko Mordka na którym akurat leciałem. Złapał go jakiś smok a ja wypadłem z siodła i spadłem na ziemię. Na szczęście nie było wysoko. Zobaczyłem jak Szczerbatek gryzie smoka który go niósł i spada do morza. Bez zastanowienia pobiegłem do klifu i skoczyłem. Mamy nigdzie nie było widać. Wpadłem do wody niedaleko Mordki. Podpłynąłem do niego. Podpłynęliśmy do jakiejś wysepki niedaleko Berk i wyszliśmy na brzeg. -Nic ci nie jest, Mordko? – mój przyjaciel był jakiś smutny. Wskazał na swój ogon. Brakowało lewej lotki. – Wyślę Straszliwca z wiadomością do mamy. Jak powiedziałem tak zrobiłem. Napisałem do mamy, że Szczerbatek jest ranny i żeby przyleciała z jakimś smokiem, żeby niósł Mordkę. Poczekaliśmy jakiś czas, aż w końcu zjawiła się mama. -Co się stało? -Smoki odleciały. Jeden złapał Szczerbatka, ale Mordka go ugryzł i spadł do morza. Stracił lewą lotkę. Smok, który przyleciał z mamą wziął Szczerbatka a ja wsiadłem na jego grzbiet i polecieliśmy do Sanktuarium. Rozdział 5) Czerwona Śmierć Po incydencie z lotką, zrobiłem dla Szczerbatka protezę. Mordka słyszał podczas tamtego ataku dziwny pomruk, przynajmniej tak mi „powiedział” . Przeszukałem wszystkie moje notatki (a było ich dość sporo ) i nic! Właśnie przechadzałem się z Szczerbatą Mordką po polance w Smoczym Sanktuarium. Zapytałem się mojego przyjaciela : -Mordko, nie wiesz co to mogło być? – spojrzałem w jego zielono-żółte oczy, widziałem w nich dwa słowa: Smocza Wyspa. – Lecimy? – skinął głową na tak. Wsiadłem na jego grzbiet i wzbiliśmy się w powietrze. Lecieliśmy jakąś godzinę, aż dolecieliśmy do Smoczej Wyspy. 2 Była to wielka czarna wyspa z wulkanem na środku. Wlecieliśmy do wulkanu i naszym oczom ukazał się wielki szary smok. -Czerwona Śmierć … - szepnąłem. Mordka warknął. Smok nas zauważył i zionął ogniem. Zdołaliśmy wylecieć zanim dosięgnął nas strumień ognia. Czerwona Śmierć zniszczyła wulkan i zaczęła nas atakować. Wraz ze Szczerbatkiem odwzajemnialiśmy ataki wielkiego smoka. Czerwona Śmierć w końcu się zdenerwowała i wzbiła się w powietrze goniąc nas. Trafialiśmy ją raz za razem, aż w końcu zaczęła zionąc ogniem wokół siebie. Ogon Szczerbatka zaczął się palić, kiedy uciekaliśmy przed płomieniami. -Jeszcze chwilę, Mordko. - zbliżaliśmy się w stronę ziemi a Czerwona Śmierć siedziała nam na ogonie. Ładowała strzał. – Jeszcze tylko troszeczkę … i….. – wielki smok już miał zamiar strzelić. – TERAZ!!! Szczerbatek odwrócił się w stronę Czerwonej Śmierci i strzelił do paszczy smoka. Zobaczyliśmy ziemię i wzbiliśmy się wyżej. Ogromny smok rozłożył skrzydła, ale zaczęły się strzępić. Smok uderzył w ziemię i wybuchł. Lecieliśmy slalomem pomiędzy kolcami grzbietowymi już martwej Czerwonej Śmierci. Prawie nam się udało, ale trafiliśmy na ogon smoka. Wypadłem z siodła… Widzę przerażone oczy mojego najlepszego przyjaciela… Czuję ból w lewej nodze… Czuję ciepło płomieni na moim ciele … Dalej nic nie pamiętałem… Tylko ciemność … I jak? Podobało się? Mam nadzieję, że tak. :) Jak chcesz, zostaw koma, jak nie, nie zostawiaj koma xD Rozdział 6) Z życiem trzeba się pogodzić... 3 Obudziłem się w moim łóżku, w Smoczym Sanktuarium. Patrzyły na mnie duże, zielone oczy, które tak dobrze znałem. Było widać w nich ulgę. Spróbowałem wstać, lecz nie udało mi się to. Miałem założoną protezę na lewej nodze. Spojrzałem na Szczerbatą Mordkę, patrzył na mnie przepraszająco. -To nie twoja wina! – spojrzał na mnie, jakby chciał powiedzieć : Ale to ja nie zdążyłem cię złapać, aby uratować twoją nogę… - Żartujesz? Rzuciłeś się za mną w ogień! Gdyby nie ty, nie byłoby mnie tu! – Mordka spojrzał na mnie, jakby chciał powiedzieć : Dobra, wygrałeś. To nie moja wina. – No ja myślę. Przepraszam Was, ale więcej nie zdążyłam napisać, bo mam nocowanie w szkole  jutro next. Już nigdy więcej nie chcę mieć bana D: Razem z Mordką zeszliśmy po schodach na dół. Szczerbatek pomagał mi chodzić. -Czkawka! Obudziłeś się wreszcie! -powitała mnie mama. -Niech zgadnę, zaraz będę miał kazanie czemu poleciałem nie mówiąc ci nic?- mam zamiar znowu gdzieś polecieć, tylko tym razem na dłużej. Chcę być wolny, spać pod gołym niebem, całymi dniami latać na Szczerbatku i cieszyć się życiem. -Och, siadaj i jedz.- jej, odpuściła mi! Zjadłem śniadanie i kiedy mama się odwróciła wybyłem. Zostawiłem jej kartkę: Lecę ze Szczerbatkiem w świat. Już nie wrócę. Nie szukaj mnie, bo nie znajdziesz. Czkawka Przepraszam, że tak mało, ale jedziemy na ferie nad morze (tak wiem xD ) i muszę się pakować :) Next w poniedziałek, najpóźniej we wtorek. Miesiąc później Minął miesiąc, odkąd uciekłem od mamy. Szczerbatek uczy mnie smoczego, poznałem wiele innych smoków, co tydzień siedzę w lochu u Drago, co kilka dni u Dagura. Właśnie siedzę sobie u Dagura. Akurat skończyłem rzeźbić figurkę Drzewokosa, kiedy do krat podszedł Dagur oraz dwóch strażników. -Siema- powiedziałem. -Powiesz wreszcie, jak tresować smoki, czy znowu chcesz tortury?- gbur jeden, nawet się nie przywita. -Wiesz, powiedzieć ci to bardzo kusząca propozycja, ale jesteś gbur więc wolę tortury. - uśmiechnąłem się, ale on tego nie zauważył, ponieważ miałem hełm. -Jak wolisz.- uśmiechnął się szyderczo i powiedział : - Zabrać go na tortury! Pora się zmywać. Kiedy strażnicy otworzyli celę, kopnąłem ich w miejsce, gdzie się mężczyzn kopać nie powinno metalową protezą, po czym pobiegłem po Szczerbatka. Znalazłem go w tej samej celi co zazwyczaj. -Czas się zmywać, Mordko. - powiedziałem do przyjaciela otwierając zamek jednym ze scyzoryków. Otworzyłem celę a Szczerbata Mordka mnie przywitał liżąc mnie. Wsiadłem na jego grzbiet i polecieliśmy na wyspę, na której zazwyczaj nocowaliśmy. Noc minęła spokojnie, ale nie mogłem zasnąć. Coś mi mówiło, że Berk ma ogromne kłopoty. Ech, trzeba to sprawdzić. Moje przeczucie nigdy się nie myli... niestety. Dlaczego niestety? Zazwyczaj mam złe przeczucia... Myślałem jeszcze kilkanaście minut, po czym zasnąłem. Rano Jak codziennie wstaliśmy, ja poszedłem po drewno na ognisko a Szczerbo łowić ryby. Kiedy wracałem plażą na polanę, na której nocowaliśmy, zauważyłem rannego Straszliwca Straszliwego. -Co się stało?Kto cię przysłał? - zapytałem smoka. Wylądował na mojej ręce i odpowiedział: -Przysłała mnie Astrid, z prośbą o pomoc w obronie Berk. Trwa wojna z Berserkami. Wandale nie dadzą rady. Wróg ma przewagę liczebną. - Astrid wysłała Straszliwca? Jestem mile zaskoczony. Zaprzyjaźniła się ze smokiem. No no, nie doceniałem jej. Pobiegłem do Szczerbatka i mu wszystko wytłumaczyłem. Założyłem bandaż Straszliwcowi i kazałem mu tu czekać do czasu naszego powrotu. Zgodził się. Polecieliśmy z Mordką do Smoczego Sanktuarium. Mama była zaskoczona, ale ja udałem się do Oszołomostracha. -Później wytłumaczę, mamo.- mama dała mi spokój i przysłuchiwała się mojej rozmowie z Alfą. -Potrzebujemy twojej pomocy. Berserkowie atakują Berk. Mają przewagę liczebną, Wandale przegrywają. Proszą o pomoc. Czy pomożesz nam wraz ze smokami z Sanktuarium? Ogromny smok spojrzał na mnie z lekkim zdziwieniem. Wiedział, że nie przepadam za Berk, a mimo to chcę im pomóc. -Pomożemy. Wiesz, że i tak większość smoków pójdzie za tobą, Smoczy Jeźdźcu. -No to na Berk. - powiedziałem, po czym wsiadłem na Szczerba i polecieliśmy na czole wszystkich smoków, a pod nami płynął Alfa. Lecieliśmy kilka godzin, aż w końcu ujrzeliśmy zarysy wyspy Berk. Lecieliśmy nad chmurami, aby uzyskać efekt zaskoczenia. -Wy pomagajcie mieszkańcom Berk, a ja ze Szczerbatkiem zajmiemy się statkami!- krzyknąłem do smoków. Miliardy smoków zapikowało w dół, a, jak zauważył Szczerbatek, walka na chwilę ustała, ponieważ wszyscy byli w szoku. -Tak jak kiedyś?- zapytałem Szczerbatą Mordkę. -Tak jak kiedyś.- odpowiedział. Uśmiechnąłem się i zeskoczyłem z niego na Śmiertnika Zębacza, który przelatywał obok. -Tak jak w czasie ataków na Berk, Czkawka?- zapytał smok. To był jeden z tych, które uwalniałem z sieci. -Tak. Jeżeli możesz, przekaż to pozostałym smokom.- odpowiedziałem, po czym zeskoczyłem. Zauważyłem, że skinął mi głową. Złapał mnie Szczerbatek. -Szukamy Astrid, Mordko. -Jak chcesz, ale po co?- zapytał. -Bo zaprzyjaźniła się ze smokiem. Może się przydać w bitwie.- skinął głową, po czym zapikował niszcząc jedną z łodzi i przy okazji znajdując Astrid. Wskazał na nią łbem, a ja zeskoczyłem. Złapał mnie Koszmar Ponocnik i zaniósł do dziewczyny. Zeskoczyłem tuż obok niej. -Jestem. Tyle smoków wystarczy?- zapytałem. Patrzyła z zachwytem na miliardy smoków, a najbardziej przykuły jej uwagę Śmiertniki Zębacze robiące triki w powietrzu. No to mam dla niej przyjaciółkę... -Żartujesz? Ich są miliony!- -Dokładnie to dwa miliardy, a o dziwo znam imiona wszystkich.- spojrzała na mnie z niedowierzaniem. Dobra, pora przejść do rzeczy... Pstryknąłem palcami i obok nas wylądowała błękitno-żółta smoczyca z gatunku Śmiertnik Zębacz. -Wichura, Astrid. Astrid, Wichura.- przedstawiłem je sobie. Smoczyca patrzyła na dziewczynę z zainteresowaniem, natomiast Astrid patrzyła na smoczycę z zachwytem. -Astrid pokaż jak zaprzyjaźniłaś się ze Straszliwcem. Jest bardzo podobnie. Kiedy uznałem, że dziewczyny sobie poradzą, zawołałem Szczerbatka, który zjawił się po kilku sekundach. Kiedy byliśmy bardzo wysoko, zeskoczyłem z niego. To uczucie... Wolność. Kiedy tak spadasz twarzą w dół widząc wyraźnie kontury wyspy pod tobą, czujesz się niesamowicie lekki... Mógłbym tak lecieć wieczność. Zamknąłem oczy i pozwoliłem aby ta chwila ciągnęła się minutami... Po kilku minutach poczułem ciepłe łuski oraz usłyszałem trzepot ogromnych skrzydeł... Skrzydeł Nocnej Furii... Rozdział 7) Szczęście nie trwa wiecznie... Oho, Alfie się nudzi. Dołącza się do zabawy! Teraz to już chyba wiadomo, kto wygra. Uuu... Dagurek się wściekł! To się nazywa zabawa! On chyba zaraz wybuchnie ze złości! -Szczerbek, wkurzymy Dagura jeszcze bardziej?- zapytałem przyjaciela. -No ba!- mruknął zadowolony, po czym zaczął pikować w dół przygotowując się do strzału. Statek w który trafił pocisk wybuchł a Dagur zgodnie z planem rozzłościł się jeszcze bardziej. 4 Po kolejnym strzale wzbiliśmy się ze Szczerbatkiem wyżej. Zeskoczyłem z niego na Zębiroga. Wygrywaliśmy. Astrid z Wichurą nieźle sobie radzą, Wandale wygrywają, ale mama... właśnie, gdzie jest mama z Chmurkiem? Usłyszałem ryk Chmuroskoka. Spojrzałem w kierunku z którego on dobiegał. Ktoś ich zestrzelił! Lecieli bardzo wysoko... O nie... wylądowali na statku Dagura... Przerażony zeskoczyłem z Zębiroga Zamkogłowego. Oczywiście złapał mnie Szczerbatek. Pewnie zauważył to samo. Błyskawicznie polecieliśmy w tamtym kierunku. Zeskoczyłem ze Szczerbatka, który wylądował po chwili obok mnie, po czym podbiegłem do mamy i Chmurka. -Nie...- wyszeptałem. -Nie. Nie! Dlaczego ty?! Czemu to nie byłem ja?! Dlaczego...? - głos mi się załamał. Ktoś strzelił w mamę strzałą a w Chmurka siecią. Płakałem, pierwszy raz odkąd poznałem Szczerbatka. Byłem pewny, że wszystko będzie dobrze... że wygramy i odlecimy! Dlaczego akurat ty? Dlaczego to ciebie trafił zamiast mnie?! Gdybym się nie bawił ze Szczerbatkiem we wkurzanie Dagura ona mogłaby żyć! Wstałem i powiedziałem szeptem: -Chmuroskok, zabierz mamę na ląd jak się rozprawię z Dagurem zrobimy pogrzeb...- skinął łbem, wziął ciało mamy w szpony i odleciał. Patrzyłem jak znika w tłumie smoków, po czym odwróciłem się do Dagura. -Zapłacisz za to. Zginiesz w ogniu! Wsiadłem na Szczerbatka i wzbiliśmy się w powietrze. Polecieliśmy ponad chmury i zaczęliśmy pikować w dół. Szczerbatek już nad chmurami zaczął ładować pocisk. Jeszcze nigdy nie lecieliśmy tak szybko. Nie obchodziło mnie teraz wszystko wokół. Skupiłem się na wystraszonej twarzy Dagura. Kilka sekund później mój najlepszy przyjaciel wystrzelił pocisk prosto w klatkę piersiową Dagura. Lecieliśmy z taką prędkością, że kiedy przelatywaliśmy nad Dagurem, pocisk jeszcze nie wybuchł. Kiedy to nastąpiło byliśmy już wysoko w górze. Pocisk zniszczył pięć statków. Reszta floty odpłynęła. Wylądowaliśmy na plaży, gdzie czekał już Chmuroskok, Alfa, oraz pozostałe smoki. Niektóre były w powietrzu, inne wtulały się w swoich przyjaciół bądź partnerów. Była też Wichura. Astrid pewnie kazała jej wracać do mnie. Pogrzeb odbył się tak jak dla smoka czy wikinga. Na łodzi którą się podpala. -Mamo ja... przepraszam.- zacząłem. Wszystkie smoki bardzo to przeżyły. W końcu mama żyła z nimi przez dziesięć lat. -Niedawno cię znalazłem, a teraz straciłem cię na zawsze... Przepraszam, że odleciałem zostawiając tylko krótki liścik żebyś mnie nie szukała. Zamiast spędzać czas z tobą, wolałem siedzieć w lochu i latać całymi dniami. Dopiero teraz, kiedy cię straciłem, zrozumiałem, jak bardzo byłaś mi potrzebna. Bez ciebie w Sanktuarium będzie tak pusto... Dlaczego dobrzy ludzie odchodzą tak szybko? Dlaczego los jest taki okrutny, że odbiera mi cię dwa razy?! Dlaczego moje życie jest pełne przeszkód? Dlaczego to musiałaś być ty?! Dlaczego akurat ciebie musiano mi zabrać?! Bez ciebie nic nie jest już takie same... Wszystkie smoki słuchały mnie uważnie, a kiedy skończyłem, podpaliłem statek płonącą strzałą. Smoki zionęły ogniem w statek, a ja wsiadłem na Szczerbatka i po prostu odleciałem. Zamiast do Sanktuarium polecieliśmy ze Szczerbatkiem nad Krucze Urwisko. Usiadłem na kamieniu przy jeziorku a Szczerbatek położył mi swój łeb na kolanach. -Co teraz zrobimy, Mordko? -zapytałem przyjaciela. Skierował wzrok na drugi koniec jeziora. Siedziała tam Astrid. Właśnie nas zauważyła. Podeszła i powiedziała: -Dziękuję, za wszystko.- odeszła od nas i skierowała się do wioski. -Wiesz, dzisiaj ty wybierasz gdzie lecimy, więc...- on zawsze wie jak mnie pocieszyć. Kiedy latam na Szczerbatku zapominam o wszystkich problemach. -Swędzipacha.- powiedziałem krótko po czym wsiadłem na jego grzbiet i wystartowaliśmy. Rozdział 8) Z życiem trzeba się pogodzić Minęło pięć lat od śmierci mamy. W Sanktuarium jest na prawdę pusto, Chmuroskok cały czas chodzi smutny a wszystkie smoki są smutne. Ze mną nie jest lepiej. Ciągle nie mogę się z tym pogodzić. Dlaczego akurat ona? No cóż, z życiem trzeb się pogodzić. Pamiętam cytat, który kiedyś powiedziała opiekunka z sierocińca, kiedy mnie pocieszała : ,,W życiu zdarzają nam się rzeczy, na które nie mamy wpływu. Ale to nie powód aby odwracać się od świata. Rzeczy dobre i złe mają swój sens." Mają swój sens... tylko jaki sens miała śmierć mamy?! Tego pewnie nigdy nie zrozumiem... Mogłem jej w ogóle nie brać na tę wojnę... Dobra, sio wyrzuty sumienia! To było pięć lat temu i już nic nie zrobię! Niestety... Westchnąłem i wstałem. Siedzimy właśnie ze Szczerbim na Swędzipasze. Często tu przebywamy od czasu tej tragedii... Nie. Już o tym nie myślę. Mam piętnaście lat a zaraz się poryczę... -Lecimy do Sanktuarium, Czkawka? W twoim towarzystwie smoki nie są takie smutne.- no bardzo dziękuję, że mi przypominasz! Naprawdę Szczerbatek, dzięki... -Dobra. Dawno tam nie byliśmy.- zgodziłem się. Cały lot przemilczałem. Po dwóch godzinach byliśmy już w Sanktuarium. Przywitały nas Szponiaki, a kiedy uwolniłem się od nich poszedłem przywitać się z Alfą. -Czkawka! Dawno cię tutaj nie było. Co cię sprowadza? -ucieszył się na mój widok. No, dawno tu mnie nie było... Jakieś trzy lata temu przylecieliśmy z Szczerbem. -No, dawno mnie tu nie było, więc postanowiliśmy przylecieć...- nie dokończyłem, ponieważ przerwał mi Mordka. -On mi kazał tu przylecieć z nim, to przyleciałem.- powiedział. -Ja? To ty zaproponowałeś Sanktuarium!- Oszołomostrach patrzył na to wszystko z rozbawieniem. Pewnie Nocna Furia, która kłuci się z wikingiem to śmieszny widok... Kiedy skończyliśmy naszą kłótnię, Alfa zwrócił się do mnie: -Czkawka, jest coś, co mam ci pokazać. Lećcie za mną.- bez żadnych protestów wskoczyłem na Szczerbatka i polecieliśmy za Alfą. Zaprowadził nas do jakiejś jaskini. Szczerbatek wylądował, a ja zeskoczyłem z jego grzbietu. 5 Nie mogłem uwierzyć. Jaskinia, w której byliśmy, była wypełniona rysunkami przeróżnych smoków i notatkami na ich temat. Stałem jak wryty. Już wiem po kim mam talent do rysowania... Zacząłem przeglądać wszystkie notatki. Natrafiłem na coś, czego się nie spodziewałem... -Notatka o Nocnych Furiach! - wykrzyknąłem uradowany. Od lat szukamy z Szczerbem jakiegokolwiek śladu o nich! Na razie widzieliśmy tylko kilka na Berk! A tu proszę! Nawet zapisane gdzie jest ich wyspa! - Czemu nie mówiłeś, że wiesz gdzie jest leże Nocnych Furii, Szczerbo? - zapytałem przyjaciela. Spuścił głowę i mruknął: -Ponieważ nie wiedziałem - odpowiedział. -Ale jak to? Przecież...- przerwał mi: -Nie wiem gdzie ono jest, ponieważ urodziłem się na Berk! - widziałem smutek i łzy napływające do jego oczu. -Mama mówiła, że muszę tam być. Mówiła, że inne Furie nas nie zaakceptują i wygnają nas, ponieważ mieliśmy jeźdźców. Jedyną Nocną Furią, jaką znałem była mama. Potem pojawiły się Furie dawnych Jeźdźców. Nigdy nie widziałem Nocnej Furii, która nie miałaby Jeźdźca - powiedział, a po jego pyszczku spłynęły łzy. -Przepraszam... nie wiedziałem o tym... - wyszeptałem. Nastąpiła długa cisza. Szczerbatek położył się pod ścianą, a ja podszedłem do niego i usiadłem obok wtulając się w mojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Pocieszając przyjaciela nie mów nic, Bo i tak nic nie zdziałasz. Dziel z nim smutek w ciszy. Swoją obecnością wyrażasz wszystko, Co chciałbyś mu powiedzieć. Rozdział 9) Życie ciągle nas zaskakuje... Niestety prawie nigdy pozytywnie.... Minęło pół roku, nadal mam piętnaście lat, a z śmiercią mamy już się pogodziłem. Właśnie lecimy ze Szczerbem na Berk. Właśnie, Berk się zmieniło. Już nie ma wojny ze smokami, a wszystko niby dzięki Astrid. Chwali się wszystkim, że jako pierwsza wytresowała smoka, a mi dała Szczerbatka. Dopiero niedawno się o tym dowiedziałem, więc postanowiłem polecieć na pogawędkę do Astriś. Wylądowaliśmy na głównym placu. Niektórzy spośród zgromadzonych, no tak, zapomniałem wspomnieć, że już się cała wiocha zdążyła zlecieć, byli zaskoczeni naszą obecnością. O, przyszła! Astrid wyszła z tłumu a kiedy nas zobaczyła, zawołała Wichurę i Straszliwca. -Nie ładnie Astryś, mama nie uczyła, że się nie kłamie? - zapytałem przesłodzonym głosem, aby ją zdenerwować. Rzeczywiście, wkurzyła się! -Po co tu przyleciałeś? - przeszła do rzeczy. -Ech, jak zawsze... Nawet pożartować z tobą nie można - zrobiła tą swoją minę typu "Gadaj albo zginiesz!". -Dobra, dobra... Przylecieliśmy wyjaśnić pewną sprawę - spojrzała na mnie, jakby nic nie wiedziała. -Ty mi tu nie udawaj, że nie wiesz, Astriś! -A o to! To przecież prawda! - powiedziała. Rozejrzałem się. Na twarzach wikingów malowało się niezrozumienie. -Może wyjaśnimy twoim kolegom o co chodzi?- skinęła głową. -Chodzi nam o to, że Astrid mówi, że jako pierwsza wytresowała smoka, a Szczerbatka mi dała. Jest to oczywiście kłamstwo, ponieważ było na odwrót. To ja wytresowałem, jak wy to mówicie, pierwszego smoka, natomiast Astrid dałem Wichurę. Straszliwca, o dziwo, udało jej się samej wytresować.- wikingowie chyba dalej wierzyli Astrid. -To pokażcie, które z was bardziej rozumie smoki i jak bardzo wasze smoki wam ufają! - krzyknął ktoś z tłumu. -Pff, proste! - powiedziała Astrid. Jak zawsze, wszystko jest przecież takie proste! -To się akurat okaże - odparłem. -Zapomniałeś dodać "Astriś" - zaśmiał się Szczerbatek. -Ha ha ha, bardzo śmieszne. W takim razie od dzisiaj mówię do ciebie Scelbuś - odparowałem. -W wieku piętnastu lat będziesz seplenić jak małe dziecko? - zaśmiał się pokazując szczerbatą mordkę. -No bardzo mi pomagasz, wiesz! -Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo - powiedział. Spojrzałem na niego zdziwiony. Skinął łbem w stronę wikingów, którzy patrzyli z podziwem na naszą kłótnię. -Było tak od razu! -Bendzieś telaź ksicieć na malego i biednego Scelbusia? - zrobił duże oczka kociaka. Mimowolnie się uśmiechnąłem. Oczywiście nikt tego nie zauważył, bo miałem na sobie hełm. -Będziesz mi to seplenienie do końca życia wypominał? -Może - uśmiechnął się. Czyli rozumiem zadanie numer jeden mam zaliczone? - zwróciłem się do ludzi z Berk. Wszyscy skinęli twierdząco głowami. -No, teraz będzie trudniej... Żeby nie było! Zobaczcie - wskazałem na sztuczny ogon Szczerbatka. Powiedziałem, że jest sztuczny, ja go zrobiłem, itd. 6 -Da ktoś jakąś chustkę, albo kawałek materiału? Kiedy już dostałem kawałek materiału, wsiadłem na grzbiet Mordki, a on spojrzał na mnie niepewnie. -Ufasz mi, Mordko? - powiedziałem wyciągając materiał przed jego oczy. Mruknął i przyłożył nos do chustki. Uśmiechnąłem się. Założyłem Szczerbatkowi materiał na oczy, a z tłumu usłyszałem szepty typu "Co on robi? Rozbija się jak nic..." albo "Latać na smoku ze sztucznym ogonem, który nic nie widzi? Wolę już skoczyć z klifu...". No, ale mi dopingują... -W żaden sposób nie będę wydawał poleceń Szczerbatkowi - wyjaśniłem. -Czy jeśli mi się uda, uwierzycie wreszcie, że to ja pierwszy "wytresowałem" smoka? - wszyscy skinęli głowami. Spojrzałem na Astrid. Miała wymalowane na twarzy: "Zginiesz marnie!". Uśmiechnąłem się i uniosłem brew z rozbawieniem. Ustawiłem ogon do pozycji startowej, a sam się do niego przygotowałem. Szczerbatek niepewnie ustawił ogon do pozycji startowej. Słyszałem (znowu!) szepty, typu "Smok reaguje z opóźnieniem, nie dadzą rady...". Szczerbatek wzbił się w powietrze. Kiedy byliśmy już wystarczająco wysoko, zmieniłem pozycję ogona. Podczas lotu Szczerbatek trochę się rozluźnił. Szczerbata Mordka też ustawił ogon w odpowiedniej pozycji. Tak na pokaz zrobiliśmy parę beczek i kilka innych sztuczek. Szczerbatek po kilku beczkach rozluźnił się całkowicie, jakby nie miał chusty na oczach i widział wszystko. Pora na popisowy numer. Spiąłem się trochę, a Szczerbatek zrobił to samo. Ta sama zasada co na koniu : Nie stresuj się i nie bój, bo koń czuje twój strach i też będzie spięty. No nic, raz kozie śmierć! Westchnąłem. Byliśmy ponad chmurami, zawróciliśmy i zaczęliśmy pikować w dół. Szczerbatek wiedział co chcę zrobić. Od ziemi dzieli nas dziesięć metrów, dziewięć... W ostatniej chwili zmieniłem pozycję ogona, a Szczerbatek błyskawicznie powtórzył. Wiedział, że najmniejsza chwila zwłoki może spowodować "zaoranie pola". Wylądowaliśmy z gracją, a całej wiosce (włącznie z Astrid!) opadły szczęki. Zdjąłem Szczerbatkowi chustkę. Widać było, że mu ulżyło, chociaż wie, że przy mnie nic mu nie grozi. - Nigdy więcej! - potrząsnął łbem i zamrugał kilka razy. -Tak, nigdy! Za dużo nerwów jak na jeden lot! - przyznałem rację przyjacielowi. *** Po jakimś czasie odlecieliśmy z Berk. Oczywiście Astrid się fochnęła, że znowu byłem od niej lepszy... -Co teraz robimy? - zapytał Szczerbo. '-' Nie wiem, ty wybieraj - odparłem wzruszając ramionami. '-Czekaj, co to? - powiedział i 'zniżył lot pod chmury, abyśmy mogli lepiej się przyżeć obiektom na tle oceanu. -Statki Albrechta - powiedziałem bardziej do siebie, niż do mojego przyjaciela. -Płyną na Berk! -Jakbym nie zauważył! Musimy im pomóc! -To do Sanktuarium! - ryknął i przyśpieszył w kierunku Smoczego Sanktuarim, ale zatrzymałem go. -Myślisz, że Alfa pójdzie za nami po tym, co się wydarzyło?! -To gdzie mamy lecieć?! -Mam pewien pomysł, ale może ci się on nie spodobać... - oznajmiłem. -Nie, nie, nie! Chyba nie ślisz o... -Właśnie tak. Wyspa Nocnych Furii. -Przecież one nie pomagają Jeźdźcowi, a tym bardziej ludziom! '-'Ale zawsze warto spróbować! -Nadzieja - matka g'łupich! -To co? Mamy stać i bezczynnie patrzeć, jak Berk zostaje pokonane?! -No dobra... - uległ po chwili namowy. Zgodnie z planem polecieliśmy - z pomocą mapy - na wyspę Nocnych Furii. Zanim zdążylismy wylądować, z każdej strony otoczyły nas Nocne Furie. -Czemu go tutaj sprowadziłeś?! - warknął jeden ze smoków do Szczerbiego. -To ja go na to namówiłem - odpowiedziałem po smoczemu, tak dla efektu. Nocna Furia była zdziwiona moimi zdolnościami. -Po co więc przylecieliście? - zapytała inna, tym razem samica. -Chcieliśmy prosić o pomoc. Pewna wyspa wikingów potrzebuje pomocy. Jest atakowana... -Z jakiej razji mielibyśmy wam pomóc? - zapytała spokojnie ta sama Furia. -My nie pomagamy Jeźdźcom, a tym bardziej wikingom! - dodała inna. -Ale... -Ale co?! - 'ryknął ten sam smok, co na początku.' -Ale na tej wyspie jest moja Reylene! Tylko dla niej nie raz ratowałem tyłki wikingom z Berk - odparłem. Smoki od razu zrozumiały, a samica powiedziała: -Rozumiem, pomożemy wam w obronie Berk - po jej słowach wszystkie Nocne Furie ze mną i Szczerbatym na czele błyskawicznie ruszyły w stronę Berk. Czasami z powodu jednej osoby, Jesteśmy gotowi poświęcić życie. Robimy coś, czego normalnie byśmy nie zrobili. Zawsze śpieszymy z pomocą, Chociarz wiemy, Że nie zostanie ona nagrodzona. Rozdział 10) Dla ciebie wszystko, Reylene Lecieliśmy najszybciej, jak mogliśmy. Całą drogę byłem niespokojny. Szczerbatek z resztą też… W końcu tam jest Reylene…. -Ale żeś sobie wybrał… - mruknął Szczerbek. -Ale to ona! Ciesz się, że w ogóle raczyłem wybrać! -Wiesz, że wybierać można tylko raz, prawda? -Oczywiście, jak mógłbym nie wiedzieć? – odpowiedziałem pytaniem na pytanie. -Ech, twój wybór – ustąpił i dalej lecieliśmy w ciszy. Kiedy dotarliśmy na Berk, trwała już walka. Nocne Furie rzuciły się w wir walki, a ja ze Szczerbatkiem polecieliśmy szukać Reylene. -Jest! Szczerbo, tam! – krzyknąłem na widok Astrid, która walczyła z jednym żołnierzem Albrechta. Została właśnie przez niego przyszpilona do ziemi. Wichura walczyła z trzema innymi wrogami i nie zdoła jej pomóc. Zeskoczyłem ze Szczerbatka nie zwracając uwagi na dużą wysokość. Wylądowałem tuż obok przeciwnika Reylene z wyciągniętym Piekłem. Żołnierz zastygł oszołomiony, a ja go obezwładniłem i pomogłem wstać Astrid. -Dziękuję… - zaczęła. -Nie – przerwałem jej klękając na jedno kolano. Szczerbatek właśnie przyzwał Furie Jeźdźców, w tym swoją matkę, która wylądowała obok nas przyglądając się wszystkiemu. – To ja dziękuję Stwórcy, że mogłem się poznać, Reylene – dokończyłem całując w dłoń oniemiałą Astrid. Wstałem i złapał mnie Szczerbo, po czym rzuciliśmy się w wir walki. -Co to miało znaczyć? – zapytała smoczycę zaskoczona dziewczyna. -Czkawka właśnie wyznał ci miłość (nie, nie będzie Hiccstrid, bo jestem podła i ….!). On trzyma się smoczych zwyczajów, a podobnie robią smoki. Poza tym, nazwał cię Reylene. -Co oznacza „Reylene”? – zapytała jeszcze bardziej zszokowana. -„Jedyna”. Smoki mogą tylko raz wybrać swoją drugą połówkę, dlatego nazywają ją „Jedynym” lub „Jedyną”. Nawet gdyby bardzo tego chciał, nie może już zmienić swojego wyboru. (tutaj kradnę z „Prawa i Powinności” :P) -I on …? -Tak, wybrał ciebie. To zaszczyt zostać wybraną przez Smoczego Jeźdźca. W oczach Astrid zaszkliły się łzy… On wybrał właśnie ją… Z ogromną prędkością wzbiliśmy się ponad chmury. To samo uczyniły inne Furie. Zapikowaliśmy w dół, co też uczyniły pozostałe smoki. Spadliśmy z nieba niczym czarna fala, która niszczy wszystko na swojej drodze. Wszystkie Nocne Furie - czy to jeźdźców, czy zwykłe - w tym samym czasie zaczęły ładować pociski. Z wszystkich czarnych pysków zaczęła wydobywać się strużka niebieskiego dymu. Fala składająca się z "Postrachu Nocy" zgodnie wypuściła wszystkie pociski - zero opóźnienia, jakby nie miliony, a jeden smok atakował armię wroga. Został jeden statek - ten, który w porę odpłynął, kiedy tylko przybyły Furie. Nagle usłyszałem krzyk - krzyk przepełniony bólem, przepełniony okrutnym uczuciem porażki. Krzyk mojej Reylene! Popędziliśmy najszybciej jak mogliśmy w kierunku, z którego dobiegał krzyk. Czas jakby się zatrzymał - wszystko wokół było zamazane, spowitą jakąś gęstą mgłą. Widziałem tylko mojego czarnego przyjaciela i nasz cel - Reylene. Czułem wyraźnie każdy najmniejszy podmuch wiatru - powoli zanikał, ale wciąż owiewał moją twarz. Czułem jak napinają się mięśnie Szczerbatka. Czułem ból i przerażenie Astrid, która leżała w plamie krwi Kilka metrów nad ziemią, kilkanaście od niej zeskoczyłem z przyjaciela. Pobiegłem ile sił w nogach do umierającej Reylene. Padłem przy niej na kolana i pośpiesznie zdjąłem hełm. Do moich oczu napłynęły łzy. -Nie... nie! Pierw mama... Teraz ty? Reylene, nie odchodź! Proszę... - szeptałem. Zamknąłem oczy, a po moim policzku spłynęła łza. Poczułem, jak ktoś ją ociera i zatrzymuje rękę na moim policzku. Wszystko dookoła zamazało się, zostało spowite mgłą. Tą samą co podczas lotu. Byłem tylko ja i moja Reylene. Otworzyłem oczy i spojrzałem w TE oczy... Koloru błękitu morza, kryjące piękno, delikatność, ale potrafiły ranić... Zupełnie jak ona... W tych oczach odbiły się wszystkie wspomnienia z nią... Wszyściusieńkie chwile spędzone razem... Kiedy zapytała się mnie, co mam za plecami, jak przyłapałem ją w krzakach, jak dostałem jej Straszliwca i ruszyłem na pomoc, jak zapoznałem ją z Wichurą. Jak wspólnie wygłupialiśmy się nad Kruczym Urwiskiem - wszystko... -Czkawka... Czemu to mnie wybrałeś? - zapytała szeptem, a w jej oczach rozbłysła mała iskierka - iskierka, która utrzymywała ją przy życiu, i która z każdą chwilą gasła. -Bo, jesteś prawdziwą Reylene... Prawdziwą niepowtarzalną przyjaciółką, Tą Jedyną... - Astrid uśmiechnęła się, i wyszeptała: -Nie płacz, pamiętaj, że zawsze będę w twoim sercu, Czkawka. Mogę cię o coś prosić? -Dla ciebie wszystko, Reylene - odpowiedziałem -Walcz dzielnie, nigdy się nie poddawaj, a najważniejsze - pamiętaj, że bez względu na to, co nawyprawia ci los, zawsze uparcie idź do przodu, pokaż, że jesteś silny... - ucięła czekając, aż dokończę. -Bowiem wygląd nie ma znaczenia, liczy się waleczne serce i silna wola. Jeżeli upadłeś, wstań i pokaż całemu światu, że się nie poddajesz - dokończyłem. Uśmiechnęła się, a jej klatka piersiowa ostatni raz uniosła się i upadła. Oczy zamknęły się, żeby już nigdy nie zobaczyć światła dziennego... -Żegnaj, Reylene - powiedziałem całując ją w czoło i odgarniając z niego włosy. Ostatni raz na nią spojrzałem, po czym wstałem, założyłem hełm i ruszyłem do walki. Tego dnia zrozumiałem jedną, bardzo ważną rzecz: Nieważne, jakbyśmy się starali, nie zdołamy uratować wszystkich i wyjść z tego cało. Kiedy klęczymy przy umierającej osobie, nasze serce ściska ból, a z oczu płyną łzy. To wszystko nas czegoś uczy. Ból uczy, że są rzeczy gorsze od bólu fizycznego, To sprawia, że stajemy się coraz bardziej na niego odporniejsi. Wiemy, że ból fizyczny nigdy nie dorówna bólowi psychicznemu po utracie bliskiej nam osoby, więc go ignorujemy, Natomiast każda łza uczy nas jakiejś prawdy... Płaczemy gdy coś nas bardzo mocno boli, lub kiedy nasze serce tonie w morzu smutku, po utracie kogoś ważnego. Jeżeli złamiemy rękę spadając z drzewa, uczymy się, żeby tam nie wchodzić po raz drugi, albo żeby bardziej uważać. Natomiast te po stracie bliskich uczą nas, żeby zawsze wstawać, nie poddawać się, nawet, jeżeli stracilibyśmy wszystko, co posiadamy. Ale jest coś, czego nikt nie jest w stanie nam zabrać Tym czymś jest WOLA Bowiem, ,,Gdzie jest wola, tam jest i wyjście" Ponieważ jeżeli masz silną wolę, możesz wszystko Rozdział 11) Kolejna wojna skończona - dziękuję ci, Stwórco... Nocne Furie ze swoim wodzem na czele odleciały, a ja ze Szczerbem zostaliśmy na Berk z... no, sami wiecie jakiego powodu... Właśnie stoję na plaży na Berk z łukiem wycelowanym na statek, na którym była moja Reylene... Wszyscy - smoki i wikingowie - uznali, że głos należy do mnie, więc zacząłem: -Astrid... Reylene... Wiem, że nie zasłużyłaś na to. Wszystko, co kocham ginie... Pewnie powiedziałabyś, że to nie moja wina, żebym się nie obwiniał, ale to i tak nie zmieni mojego stanu. Me serce umiera w tęsknocie... najpierw mama, potem ty... kogo jeszcze Stwórca i los mi zabiorą? - zrobiłem krótką pauzę, a do moich oczu napłynęły łzy. - Zawsze będę cię pamiętał... Na zawsze będziesz w moim sercu jako Reylene... Nie mogę zmienić wyboru, nawet jakbym mógł, nie chciałbym tego. Bo po co? Po co dzielić się smutkiem z inną osobą? Każda chwila spędzona z tobą, każde wypowiedziane przez ciebie słowo wypełniało me serce radością. Twój uśmiech był mi droższy niż największy diament, a błękit oczu będzie mi towarzyszył do końca życia. Ty byłaś Tą Jedyną, i mam nadzieję, że jesteś szczęśliwa tam, w Valhalli. Chciałem powiedzieć tylko jedno: Dziękuję Stwórcy, że cię poznałem. Puściłem cięciwę łuku, a strzała wystrzeliła i trafiła cel podpalając go. Smoki i wikingowie uczynili podobnie. -Co teraz zrobimy, Czkawka? -zapytał Szczerbatek. -Lecimy - powiedziałem. - Lecimy tam, gdzie nas wiatr poniesie. Tak daleko, jak tylko zdołamy. Tak też zrobiliśmy. Lecimy przed siebie, nie zważając na innych. Teraz liczymy się tylko my - ja i Szczerbatek. Minął miesiąc. Aby zapomnieć o smutkach codziennie się wygłupiamy i cieszymy życiem. Na chwilę obecną Smoczy Jeździec przepadł. Nikt nie wie, gdzie jesteśmy - oczywiście poza nami. Odkryliśmy mnóstwo krain, zrobiliśmy najdokładniejszą mapę całego archipelagu i po prostu cieszymy się swoją obecnością. Nie wiem, co bym zrobił bez Szczerbatka. To on mnie motywuje do dalszej pracy, do dalszego odkrywania lądów, zabawy - do życia. Teraz siedzę na klifie opierając się o mojego najlepszego przyjaciela i patrząc w morze. - Tyle lat... A pomyśleć, że jeszcze niedawno byliśmy małymi dzieciakami, które dopiero uczyły się poprawnie mówić... - powiedział Szczerbo patrząc rozmarzonym wzrokiem na horyzont. -To były czasy... Zero zmartwień, wyrzutów sumienia, smutku. Po prostu bawiliśmy się całymi dniami... - nie dokończyłem. -Po prostu cieszyliśmy się tym, że się spotkaliśmy. Że tu jesteśmy, że po prostu jesteśmy. -Wtedy nie wiedzieliśmy, co to strach, co to smutek, ból... -Byliśmy małymi cwaniakami, których nie dało się utrzymać w jednym miejscu nawet siłą - zaśmialiśmy się. -Ale zawsze, pomimo wszystkich przeciwności losu... -Byliśmy razem- powiedzieliśmy równocześnie. Zawiał lekki wietrzyk, a ja powiedziałem niespodziewanie dla Szczerbatka: -Zawsze będę przy tobie, przyjacielu... -Ja też, Czkawka - Odpowiedział i liznął mnie po policzku. Przyjaźń to coś, czego potrzeba do absolutnego szczęścia. Największe bogactwo nie da rady przewyższyć prawdziwej przyjaźni. Prawdziwy przyjaciel jest przy tobie zawsze, zawsze pocieszy, zrozumie - będzie dzielił z tobą smutek, wspierając cię Pieniądze tego nie zrobią, więc jeżeli odnalazłeś swojego przyjaciela, chroń go za wszelką cenę - nawet życia Ponieważ jest on tego warty Rozdział 12) Lata mijają, a my wciąż jesteśmy tacy sami... Minęły dwa lata. Smoczy Jeździec pojawia się tylko wtedy, kiedy jest potrzebny, czyli prawie nigdy. Już mało kto we mnie wieży... Trudno się mówi. Mam 17 lat i nie zamierzam przechodzić już na emeryturę... Właśnie robimy ze Szczerbem różne triki nad morzem. Ach... tego mi było trzeba! Trochę wody w twarz i od razy człowiek rozbudzony. Nagle usłyszeliśmy krzyki wikingów dobiegające z pobliskiej wyspy. -Wiesz co robić, prawda? - zapytałem przyjaciela. -A czy smoki latają? Oczywiście, że tak! - odpowiedział. pognaliśmy w tamtym kierunku z ogromną prędkością. To Drago atakował wyspę Kern. Nie mieliśmy nic do Kern, więc zaatakowaliśmy Drago - pocisk Szczerba trafił w jeden ze statków niszcząc go. Przywołaliśmy też pozostałe smoki z Kern - przyleciały od razu pomagając nam. Zeskoczyłem ze Szczerbatka i wylądowałem tuż przed Drago. -Myślałem, że sobie odpuściłeś, dzieciaku - warknął Drago. Co prawda byłem jego wzrostu, ale nie wnikam... -A co? Myślałeś że na emeryturę poszedłem? Nie zostawiłbym cię ze smokami samego. Hyhy, wkurzył się! - Czemu to robisz? - zapytał zaczynając krążyć wokół mnie. -Ale co? Czemu cię wkurzam? A tak mi się podoba - o, ledwo panuje nad sobą! Jeszcze mu pokarze, jak się wkurza ludzi... hyhy... -Czemu zawsze mi przeszkadzasz?! - ryknął zdenerwowany. -Ponieważ chronię smoki. Ty chcesz, aby były maszynami do zabijania. Ja natomiast chcę, aby były wolne i mogły decydować o swoim losie. Chcę, aby to one władały przestworzami, nie ludzie. - Koniec zabawy, Drago... -Jak wolisz, jednak będziemy walczyć. Jaka stawka? - W moich, jak i w jego oczach rozbłysnął ogień. -Jeżeli wygrasz, poddam się i weźmiesz mnie do niewoli. Nie będę uciekał. Szczerbatka też weźmiesz, jeżeli chcesz. Natomiast jeżeli to ja wygram, odejdziesz i nigdy nie wrócisz. Jeżeli nie, zabiję cię.- Skinął głową na znak zgody. Dobyłem Piekła, on swojego toporu. Ruszyliśmy na siebie. Nasze oręże zderzyły się ze sobą. Powietrze przeciął donośny huk. Przebiegliśmy obok siebie, po czym zawróciliśmy i z powrotem ruszyliśmy w stronę siebie. Raz on atakował, a ja parowałem a raz na odwrót. W końcu przewaga była po mojej stronie. Uśmiechnąłem się. Zaatakowałem i przeciąłem mu ramię. Sparowałem słaby atak toporem i ponownie zaatakowałem zostawiając wypalona ranę na jego klatce piersiowej. Kolejne pchnięcie przewróciło masywnego mężczyznę. -A teraz się poddaj, a może oszczędzę twoje marne życie - powiedziałem przybliżając się do Drago. -Dobrze... tylko, pozwól mi wstać... - skinąłem głową i pozwoliłem mu wstać. Kiedy przechodził niedaleko mnie, rzucił... Nie zdążyłem zrobić uniku... Sztylet wbił mi się w lewe biodro... Podszedł do mnie, wyciągnął sztylet i złapał. Przybliżył swoje usta do mojego ucha i szepnął: -Myślałeś, że tak łatwo się poddam? Jesteś prawdziwym dzieckiem... Naiwny i nikogo się nie słucha... Oddał mnie w ręce żołnierzy, a potem straciłem przytomność. Naiwność i łatwowierność prowadzą tylko do zagłady... Ludzie naiwni są ofiarami wszelkiego zła... Ci łatwowierni są świadkami zdrady... Czasami przez nasze błędy tracimy wszystko Nawet przyjaciół... Dlatego należy ufać tylko osobom, które znamy na wylot Bowiem wróg nigdy nie przegapi okazji, aby wbić nam sztylet w serce... Rozdział 13) Teraz nie ma już nic prócz nadziei... Perspektywa Szczerbatka Ciemność. Jedyne co widzę od.. no, od bardzo dawna. Czas się już nie liczy... Nie w tej przeklętej celi. Czasami zastanawiam się, czy winić Czkawkę za to, co zrobił, jednak pozostawiam to pytanie bez odpowiedzi. Dlaczego? Przecież i tak go nie widuję, więc po co obciążać się dodatkowym ciężarem... Właśnie, dodatkowym. Ciągle myślę nad tym, co mogłem zrobić... Teraz jedyną pamiątką po Czkawce jest proteza ogona, którą dla mnie wykonał. Ta myśl przygnała wspomnienia. Wtedy byliśmy jeszcze mali... ledwie siedem lat... A teraz? A teraz siedemnaście. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że poznaliśmy się aż piętnaście lat temu... Te wszystkie nasze wygłupy... zabawy, wyzwiska, wyzwania, obrażanie się na chwilę, aby zaraz znów tarzać się w trawie... Co zrobię, jeśli już nigdy nie zobaczę Czkawki? Ta myśl mnie przeraziła... Przed nami długie życie... Właśnie, Jeździec żyje dłużej niż zwykły smok czy wiking. Smoczy Jeździec i jego smok - czyli ja - żyją pięciokrotnie dłużej, niż smok i wiking razem wzięci. Może nie wiecie, lecz Czkawka ma na nadgarstku znamię, które otrzymał tuż po naszym poznaniu. Jest ono w kształcie smoka zwiniętego w kłębek. Długo jeszcze rozmyślałem, aż w końcu do mojej celi podszedł strażnik. Zawarczałem. -Pośpiesz się, Aris! Drago nie będzie czekał wiecznie! - krzyknął inny za placami mężczyzny nazywanego Arisem. Tym razem zaprowadzili mnie do innej celi. Przypomniał mi się mój sen z czasów kiedy miałem siedem lat. Czyli to była wizja. To się teraz dzieje... Przynajmniej wiem już, że Berk zostanie zniszczone... Ale jak? Tego nie wiem... Tak jak w mojej wizji zaprowadzili mnie do innej celi, z wielkimi, okutymi w żelazo dębowymi drzwiami. Po chwili rozkuli mnie i otworzyli wrota. Te po drugiej stronie również się otworzyły, a wybiegł z nich... Czkawka? Tak, to on! -Czkawka! - Człowiek nie zareagował. - Nosz, człowieku mówię do ciebie! Powoli zbliżaliśmy się do siebie. Wyciągnął miecz. Ale, gdzie jest Piekło? I co my tu robimy? Drago nie jest na tyle głupi, żeby stawiać nas przeciwko sobie w walce. Rozejrzałem się. Na trybunach wokół areny siedziały dziesiątki ludzi - w tym, co bardzo mnie zdziwiło - Stoick. - Co tu się dzieje? - zastanowiłem się na głos, lecz dla wikingów było to tylko gniewne mruknięcie. To nie jest Czkawka - uświadomiłem sobie, czując zapach człowieka naprzeciwko mnie. Spojrzałem na niego wściekle, po czym skoczyłem na niego, przygważdżając bezbronnego człowieka do ziemi. Najbardziej zwróciłem uwagę na jego lewą rękę. Widniała na nim jakaś tandetna ranka w kształcie smoka zwiniętego w kłębek. -To jakiś żart? -mruknąłem, po czym polizałem ranę, która zniknęła prawie od razu. Spojrzałem brunetowi prosto w oczy. Kolejna podróba. Były zielone, wystraszone i uwięzione. Oczy Czkawki są zielono-żółte, wiecznie pewne siebie i wolne, dzikie. Zszedłem z chłopaka, po czym omiotłem spojrzeniem wszystkich na trybunach, w poszukiwaniu Drago. Jest. Siedział na najwyższym tronie, po prawicy siedział Stoick, po lewicy przysadzisty blond włosy mężczyzna z blizną na lewym oku i protezą nogi oraz ręki. Mój wzrok spoczął na twarzy Drago - zamyślonej, zaciekawionej i pokrytej licznymi bliznami. Postąpiłem krok w jego kierunku. I kolejny. Podchodziłem do niego wciąż zwiększając tempo, aż w końcu pędziłem biegiem w stronę mężczyzny. Kilka metrów przed ścianą skoczyłem i wylądowałem na kratach zabezpieczających widzów przed smokami. Spojrzałem mu w oczy. Strach. Jedyne, co przyszło mi do głowy na myśl o ich wyrazie. -GDZIE JEST CZKAWKA!? - ryknąłem na całe gardło, niemal tracąc głos. Mój ryk zagłuszył wszystkie szmery i szepty. Z pobliskich drzew odleciały ptaki. Zapadła głucha cisza. Mimo tego, że Drago nie rozumiał w pełni smoczego, na pewno domyślił się, o co mi chodziło. -Gdzie jest twój Jeździec? Nie sądziłem, że jesteś aż tak inteligentny, Demonie. - Stoick i blondyn spojrzeli na niego zaskoczeni. Warknąłem ostrzegawczo. Niech nie pozwala sobie na zbyt wiele. W jego oczach zabłysła niezrozumiała iskierka. -Nie spodziewaj się go ujrzeć ponownie, Nocna Furio. - Mężczyzna wstał i podszedł do mnie, zbliżając twarz. - Wasz los został zapieczętowany dawno temu, Smoku Jeźdźca. Teraz należysz do mnie. Spojrzałem na niego z szaleńczą złością. Mam się nie spodziewać ujrzeć Czkawki?! To są jakieś żarty. -Czkawka - powiedziałem. Właśnie, powiedziałem. Na twarzach wszystkich pojawiło się zdumienie tak wielkie, że omało oczy nie wyszły im z orbit. Drago też się do nich zaliczał. - Gdzie... On jest? Co prawda, mówienie sprawiało mi trudności, lecz dla wyrazu ich min było warto. No i jak inaczej miałbym się z nimi porozumiewać? Na migi? Mówisz... - wyszeptał Drago, a jego twarz rozjaśnił uśmiech. - Nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek usłyszę twój głos, Demonie. -Mam... Imię. Nie zapominaj o tym, Pogromco Smoków - warknąłem. - Mam na imię Szczerbatek, a moim Jeźdźcem i najbliższym przyjacielem jest Czkawka! Jeżeli mi go nie oddasz, staniesz w płomieniach razem z tymi... Wikingami - powiedziałem, o dziwo prawie nie jąkając się, podnosząc głos tak, aby usłyszała większość. -Jaka groźba. Nie spodziewaj się jednak tak szybkiej wygranej, smoku... Szczerbatku - powiedział. -Co jeszcze możesz mi zabrać? Żyję nadzieją, Krwawdoniu. Nadzieja to jedyne, co mi pozostało. Ponieważ życie... w klatce, to nie życie - lekko się jąkając, rzekłem. -Możesz sobie robić co chcesz, ja i tak ci nie powiem, smoku. Za krótko u mnie zabawiłeś, aby znowu uciec - odparł z uśmiechem szaleniec. Cały kipiący ze złości, zacząłem zataczać kręgi w powietrzu na arenie. Przyspieszałem coraz bardziej, mój grzbiet jarzył się błękitem. Nikt nie będzie zabierał mi Jeźdźca! Nie, nie zwykłego Jeźdźca, ale prawdziwego przyjaciela! Zawsze przy mnie byłeś, przyjacielu, więc ja też przy tobie będę! Wiem, że może się nie udać, że być może z rozpędu umrę... Jednak ryzyk-fizyk. Coraz większa prędkość. Pewnie teraz widać już tylko czarno-niebieską rozmazaną plamę. Wspomnienia. Wszystkie, cała fala. Wspomnienia z całego życia. Wszystkie z Czkawką. Znowu miałem przed oczami obraz malutkiego chłopca, który przyszedł na polanę. Znowu przeżyłem radość z zabaw, radość z wolności po opuszczeniu Berk. Potem szczęście, gdy odnaleźliśmy Valkę. Następnie okropna strata, jaka nas spotkała. Ból, jaki powodowało obwinianie siebie, za jej śmierć. Potem kilka radosnych chwil, niemogących pokryć smutku. Znowu ogromna fala bólu, rozpaczy i smutku po utracie Reylene Czkawki. Potem wiele szczęśliwych chwil, nie będących w stanie pokryć smutku. Znowu. Wspomnienie wszystkich smoków, które zmarły podczas walk. Walk za nas. Teraz zrozumiałem. Postarałem się jak mogłem najgłośniej ryknąć w myślach do Czkawki, jeszcze tego nie robiliśmy, lecz może usłyszy... Jeżeli to ostatnia chwila w moim życiu, i jeżeli mnie słyszysz, to wiedz, że już rozumiem. Rozumiem, czemu oni wszyscy zginęli! Valka, Reylene i smoki! To przez nas, Czkawka. To my sprowadziliśmy smoki do wojen i na Berk! To my nauczyliśmy ich tresować smoki, i to my uciekliśmy z Berk! Teraz, gdy nas nie było, nie działo się nic złego. Wiem, ratujemy smoki, lecz czy to wynagradza tyle śmierci? Czemu to mówię? Czemu nas obwiniam? Bo nie chcę, abyś dalej myślał nad tym wieczorami, szukając winowajcy! To nie życie czy los, tylko my! To my ułożyliśmy sobie tak życie, więc proszę, że jeżeli uda mi się cię uwolnić, a nie przeżyję, uciekaj jak najdalej! Może nie da się ucieknąc od losu i przeznaczenia, ale da się uciec od kłopotów, jakimi są Drago i inni nasi wrogowie! Proszę, i pamiętaj. Zawsze będę przy tobie, przyjacielu... Pocisk szykowany w pysku wystrzelił pięć metrów od bramy, za którą znajdowały się cele ludzi, w tym Czkawki. Następnie z całym moim rozpędem uderzyłem w bramę, wyważając ją, a nawet rozbijając na kilka kawałów. Krzyki Czkawki - ostatnie co usłyszałem. A potem nastała ciemność - przyjemna, ciepła i uspokajająca ciemność. Rozdział 14) Wolność - nowy cel w dążeniu do lepszego życia Perspektywa Czkawki Huk i fala światła zaraz po myślowej wiadomości Szczerba. Przerażenie. Chwyciłem zaostrzony wytrych, który zabrałem podczas tortur, po czym wstałem najszybciej jak umiałem. Zamiast grzebać w zamku najmocniej jak potrafiłem uderzyłem w niego ręką z wytrychem. Wytrych przebił się na drugą stronę, a zamek z głuchym trzaskiem opadł na ziemię, rozsypując się. Z całą możliwą szybkością wybiegłem z celi, biegnąc w stronę przyjaciela. Drzwi celi z głuchym łoskotem odbiły się od krat celi i powróciły na swe miejsce, po czym wypadły z zawiasów. Kilka metrów od Nocnej Furii opadłem na kolana, aby zahamować na czas. Spodnie stroju i kolana rozdarły się. Nogi przeszyła błyskawica bólu, na którą nie zwróciłem uwagi. Uniosłem jego łeb, czując pod dłońmi zimne łuski przyjaciela. Do moich oczu napłynęły łzy. -To nie nasza wina, Mordko! Ocknij się, proszę! Nie opuszczaj mnie! Proszę... - w moim gardle narosła gula, uniemożliwiająca mi wypowiedzenie chociażby jednego słowa. - Nie zostawiaj mnie samego, Szczerbatku... Proszę...! Nie możesz mnie opuścić...! Nie teraz, nie w tym momencie... nie przeżyję bez ciebie, przyjacielu... Szczerbatek zaczął promieniować błękitem. Wzdrygnął się, dając mi nowe pokłady nadziei. Nie, jeszcze nie teraz, racja... Otworzył powoli swoje oko, w którym widziałem łzy. Widziałem nasze życie, wspomnienia przelatujące w jego pamięci. Nasza więź rośnie... Poprzez zrozumienie samych siebie, przyjacielu... -A teraz wstawaj, i nie martw mnie już! - wydałem stłumiony krzyk. Podniósł się z ziemi. O dziwo, poza zadrapaniami nic mu się nie stało. Nocna Furia wstała, po czym otrzepała się z drobinek drewna i pyłu. - Zwiewamy, przyjacielu? – jego głos był słaby, lecz pełen odwagi i dumy. - A jakby inaczej? – szepnąłem. Z uśmiechem wstałem i wsiadłem na grzbiet przyjaciela. – A żeby poleciał w smoki! – zakląłem. Pewnie to przewidział i przeciął liny sterujące ogonem. Zdjął też siodło. -Więc co robimy? - Dasz radę szybować? – zapytałem. -Powinienem, przed chwilą jakoś mi nie przeszkadzał brak lotki. Nie czekając na moją odpowiedź popędził w stronę wyjścia ładując pocisk. Tuż przy bramie wystrzelił rozbijając kraty. Jest! Przemknęło mi przez umysł. Wyspa była niedaleko innej, w zasięgu wzroku. Szczerbo poszybował na brzeg, gdzie zsiadłem z grzbietu smoka i podbiegłem do wody, naśladując ryk wodnych smoków. Są. Z wody wynurzyła się gromadka smoków. Spojrzały na nas, po czym skinęły łbami i jeden z Wrzeńców schylił ogromny łeb pozwalając mi wsiąść. Obok Szczerbata Mordka wgramolił się na grzbiet Gromogrzmota. Przekazałem, że chcielibyśmy się dostać do Sanktuarium. Smoki bez żadnych sprzeciwów zabrały nas do siedliska latających gadów. Rozdział 15) Nowe Berk Rozdział z dedykacją dla Fillerra, który poprosił o ten next, i pewnie byłby o wiele później, gdyby nie on. Mam 25 lat. Cóż, wreszcie lecimy na Berk... Przez ten czas mieliśmy pewną przerwę w naszym bohaterowaniu. Ale już koniec leniuchowania, lecimy. Jak myślisz? Co tam zastaniemy? ''- zapytałem przyjaciela. ''Wiesz... Kiedy miałem dziewięć lat, miałem pewien sen... ''- następnie przysłał mi wspomnienie ze zniszczonym Berk. ''Nadal chce ci się tam lecieć? ''- zapytał przejęty Szczerbo. ''A jakże inaczej? Chcę wiedzieć, co się tam stało! Ach, ty i ta twoja ciekawość! Ale... Muszę przyznać, też mnie to ciekawi. Dalej lecieliśmy w ciszy, przygotowani na niespodzianki losu. *** Berk. Zniszczone. Szare. Bez życia. Nie takie, jak dawniej. Nie takie, jak wtedy, kiedy przylatywaliśmy do Raynele... Razem ze Szczerbatkiem stąpaliśmy po doszczętnie zniszczonej ziemi. Nie ma tu tej samej żyznej gleby, co kiedyś... Sam popiół i ruiny. Dostrzegłem czarny kształt na skraju naszego pola widzenia. Szczerbatek zaryczał, a czarny kształt wzbił się w powietrze i podleciał do nas. Okazał się być mamą Szczerbka. -Co tutaj się stało? - zapytałem. -Po tym, jak was złapano, Drago przybył tutaj z jego armią. Wszystko zostało zniszczone, a wikingowie zabici. Podobnie stało się z kilkoma innymi wyspami. Jedynie te, które nie miały sojuszu ze smokami przetrwały. -Nie wszyscy z Berk zginęli - zauważył Szczerbatek. - Na arenie, kiedy miałem walczyć, Drago miał po prawicy Stoicka. -Widocznie wolał ratować tyłek u Drago niż być mężczyzną i zginąć w walce - odparłem. -Właśnie. Ale zauważ, że ty od najmniejszego byłeś przygotowywany do tego, że możesz zginąć w walce. On nie, on był przygotowywany na bycie wodzem. - Matka Szczerbatka obejrzała się niespokojnie, ale po chwili znowu zwróciłą wzrok ku mnie. -Coś zauważyłaś? - zapytałem smoczycy. -Nie nic... Tylko chyba jakiś smok. -Dobrze. A co ty tu w ogóle robisz? Myślałem, że po zniszczeniu Berk razem z innymi Furiami Jeźdźców odlecieliście! -Myliłeś się. Zostaliśmy i zamieszkujemy jedyne bezpieczne miejsce na tej wyspie. Chodźcie, pokażę wam, przy okazji obmówimy co dalej. *** Narrator Po kilku minutach lotu wlecieli do jaskini znajdującej się niemalże na szczycie najwyższej góry Berk. Była cała zasłana najróżniejszymi kryształami i kamieniami szlachetnymi, emanującymi światłem. Jaskinia wyglądała cudownie. Na ścianach pełno było njaróżniejszych malowidł, gdzieniegdzie były ślady spalenizny i szponów. Było również sporo stalaktytów i stalagmitów, gdzieniegdzie widniały stalagnaty. Pośrodku było legowisko - czarny jak noc płaski, ogromny kamień otoczony mniejszymi. Na nim nawet spalenizna była jaśniejsza od niego samego. Spoczywały na nim pozostałe Furie Jeźdźców, jednakże miejsca starczyło jeszcze dla kilku Koszmarów Ponocników. -Wow.. - sapnął chłopak. Nie tylko na nim jaskinia zrobiła olbrzymie wrażenie. -Niesamowite - zgodził się Smok Jeźdźca. -To coś w rodzaju bunkra. Żaden człowiek tutaj nie wszedł od lat. Oczywiście, poza Jeźdźcami. - wytłumaczyła smoczyca. -Więc, pora na naradę - oznajmił najstarszy z Furii. -Właśnie - Czkawka skinął głową. Nadciąga bitwa, jakich mało - pomyślał brunet, a jego przyjaciel pochwycił myśli swego Jeźdźca. - A my musimy się przygotować. Drago rośnie w siłę, lecz my też. Czy będziesz ze mną, Przyjacielu? Zawsze i wszędzie. Zawsze będę przy tobie, przyjacielu. Rozdział 16) Przygotowania do bitwy... Bitwy, która zmieni losy smoków i ludzi -Ustaliliśmy, że będziesz musiał się wielu rzeczy nauczyć. Oczywiście, w przerwach pomiędzy nauką, będziesz dalej pełnił swą rolę - tłumaczył Itim, Trzeci Smok. UWAGA: Konto Dyfci zostało zablokowane przez helperów, dlatego jej blogi nie będą kontynuowane. Być może kiedyś, jeśli coś napisze, opublikuje jakoś w komentarzu czy gdzieś. Przykro mi. Angel Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zawieszone